


A Makar's Weakness

by callmytinyson



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmytinyson/pseuds/callmytinyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the Calron head canon/prompt by trueka on Tumblr: -Aaron likes touching Call's nape. </p><p>Aaron finds out Call is ticklish, and uses it to his advantage. </p><p>One shot. </p><p>Go follow trueka, she's lovely! :)</p><p>--> trueka.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Makar's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> All characters mentioned are owned by the gorgeous minds of Cassandra Clare and Holly Black aka my queens.

The trio was killing time in their dormitory. They just got back from the Refectory after having dinner when their afternoon classes with Master Rufus were over.

That afternoon, they focused on mastering the control over elemental air magic with just mental force without needing to reach out their palms for aim as, apparently, to help improve their accuracy.

Needless to say the three of them were drained, but Callum and Aaron decided to not go to bed yet. While Tamara gave up , snoring in her own room since she basically gained most progress with their lesson - which was only slightly embarrassing considering Call and Aaron were both Makars.

Callum was sitting on the Common Room's floor now, facing the fireplace with his legs stretched out infront of him, his back against the foot of the sofa, and Havoc contentedly snoozing on his lap. While Aaron was on the sofa, just above Call. Cross legged, and his chin resting lazily on his palm.

The room was quiet, both boys too tired to hype up a conversation. Only their steady breaths and the frequent sparks emitting from the fireplace made noise in the room.

It wasn't the awkward type of quiet, though. Relaxing, maybe a bit boring, but definitely not awkward.

Aaron kept shifting his gaze around the room, trying to amuse himself by doing so. Sooner or later his eyes dully landed on the back of Call's head, staring at the way his messy black hair flickers to brown from the fire's illumination. And how Callum liked keeping his hair short, but not too cropped since its length was enough to curl at his nape.

His stare lingered there, at the back of Call's neck. It was pinky-beige, and even had a cute little mole at the bottom left beside his spine.

Aaron always liked touching or cupping Call's nape. There was just something about the action that holds intimacy which makes his head spin and his stomach corrode with swirling feelings. He always knew since Iron Year he admired Call, even if back then it was a minuscule crush. And he's happy that by now, during their Silver Year, they're practically dating.

He was still absent-mindedly staring when Aaron scoffed at his thoughts, when suddenly, Call started to giggle.

The new sound surprised Aaron, since the room has been silent for atleast half an hour. Just then did Aaron realize he accidentally managed to control a gust of wind towards Callum's nape that was driven by his thoughts, causing Callum to get tickled.

The idea of this made Aaron force down a giggle of his own. Callum being ticklish was apparently very amusing to him.

Aaron had an idea, smirking, as he tries to accidentally direct another gust of wind to drift pass Call's nape again.

Callum made a sound that was half a laugh and half a scream as he hunched his shoulders upwards so his neck could be protected.

"What the hell, quit it." Callum said, now facing Aaron with his shoulders still raised, making him look like a turtle retreating to its shell.

This made Aaron laugh so hard he threw his head back, tears in his eyes. While Callum slowly lowered his shoulders, his face turning into the color of a tomato, either from embarrasment or annoyance - or maybe both. A wave of emotions passed Call's face in about three seconds: embarrasment, admiration, but now his face says _revenge_.

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Call controlled a gust of wind to quickly pass by Aaron's head, making his hair stick up. "Duck fluff." He said victoriously.

Aaron was in mild shock, but his amusement was apparent on his face because of Callum's counter-attack.

Call took Aaron's bewilderment as his opportunity to tackle Aaron down the couch. Havoc's sleep being interrupted, he made an annoyed sound, but resumed sleeping anyway.

Callum used one hand to pin both of Aaron's wrists above his head, so he could use his free hand to ruffle Aaron's perfect, blonde, Steve-Rogers- hair even more.

By this time they were both laughing, Call removing his grip on Aaron's wrists and sat on his stomach. Once Aaron regained his rights to use his hands, he immediately reached out to pull Call's face down to his by cupping his neck. That warm and familiar feeling swirling in his stomach. He loved doing that.

"I never knew you were ticklish, Hunt." Aaron said in a half-whisper. Call didn't say anything back, he was too stunned by their close proximity. He licked his lips and swallowed, before he slowly captured his lips with Aaron's.

It was a slow, and warm kiss. Each of Callum's elbows beside Aaron's head, kind of trapping him there. Aaron bit down on Call's lower lip, making him groan in appreciation. Call peppered small loving kisses along Aaron's jaw down to his collarbone, where suddenly, a small giggle escaped Aaron's lips. Call stared at Aaron, a mischievous smirk starting to spread on his face. Aaron's eyes went wide.

Looks like Callum wasn't the only one with a ticklish spot.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I'm new here on , but I've been in this fandom since day one. If you're reading this, hello. My name is Kat and I'm adopting you. Also, thank you for reading my fic and I really hope you enjoyed. :^)
> 
> I know how tiny this fandom is and how limited we are on fics and fan art, so I thought about helping out.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it so I could make more for you, since I am 100% Calron garbage.
> 
>  
> 
> Later, little mages! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
